Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Lavender
Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Lavender is a tournament match between a half-Saiyan Gohan and a member of Trio De Danger - Lavender. Prologue The next match of the Zen Exhibition Match is Gohan of Universe 7 against Lavender of Universe 9, later, as Lavender silently chuckles to himself, Gohan suggests to himself that he must see how Lavender fights with his eyes since his ki cannot be sensed, with Goku advising him from afar. Later, The Grand Minister commences the match to begin. Battle Immediately, Gohan attacks and he and Lavender exchange a number of blows. When Gohan throws a punch, Lavender dodges it and wraps himself around Gohan's arm. Lavender then sprays a mist of poison gas in Gohan's face, blinding him. Lavender then sprays the same gas on his fists and uses them to attack Gohan, further immobilizing him. Whis exclaims that Lavender is using a very powerful poison. While Lavender is overwhelming Gohan, Roh boasts about Lavender's capabilities. Mr. Satan yells out that this is cheating, Goku reminding him that in this tournament, anything goes. Despite Roh's boasting, Shin pulls out a bag of Senzu Beans, attempting to imitate what Universe 9 did previously. However, Gohan refuses a Senzu Bean offer, not wanting anyone to interfere in this battle, wanting to use only his power. Goku agrees with him, claiming that against an opponent whom Gohan cannot see or sense, this is the perfect training for him to regain his fighting sense. Ignoring Lavender's boasting, Gohan quietly concentrates to hear and feel Lavender's movements. When Lavender tries to attack from behind, Gohan blocks his attack the instant he feels Lavender's leg connecting on his head. Meanwhile, the two Zenos are impressed and gleefully watch. Thinking it was a fluke, Lavender tries attacking again, Gohan blocks every single hit and counterattacks. Bergamo points out to a surprised Roh that since Gohan lost his sense of vision, his other senses have been heightened, also commenting that Gohan is a worthy opponent. After more trial-and-error, as Lavender flies into the air, Gohan can no longer hear his footsteps, he said. Lavender then fires poisonous Ki Blasts at Gohan, whom he has trouble defending himself. Goku exclaims that this could be bad for Gohan, nonetheless, is confident that his son will be able to overcome things the harder they get. When Lavender prepares to finish Gohan off, Gohan laments about not able to handle this match on his own, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Lavender arrogantly claims that despite Gohan's power increase, he should still be helpless in sensing his attacks, and again, Gohan shrugs the claim off. Lavender attacks, Gohan deflects a ki barrage from him, and flies straight towards Lavender and relentlessly assaults him, much to his confusion. Whis and Shin praise Gohan for wisely using his Super Saiyan powers like an active radar, however, the form could be a double-edged sword, according to Whis. As Gohan tries to finish off Lavender, he collapses and reverts to his base form. Whis and Beerus comment that due to becoming a Super Saiyan, the poison spreading in Gohan's body is accelerating. Lavender takes this opportunity to assault a helpless Gohan and spraying even more poison on him. Despite his disadvantage, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan again and the two fight a heated battle, also entering a beam struggle with Lavender's poisonous energy wave and Gohan's Kamehameha. However, Gohan is overwhelmed due to gradually getting weaker from the poison, which has begun spreading throughout his entire body. Lavender sprays more poison gases, but Gohan simply penetrates, attacking Lavender and grabbing him with a Full-Nelson. Gohan then slams himself and Lavender to the ring below, causing an explosion. Aftermath When Lavender is knocked out, Gohan momentarily stands up, stating his victory, and falls down himself unconscious. Grand Minister exclaims that the match is a tie due to both fighters being unable to continue. Goku feeds his son a Senzu Bean, proud of the performance that also got him excited, while Gohan tells his father about himself being still weak. Category:Battles